Child's Caretaker
by Darkqueen274
Summary: Zoey is turned into a child by unknown means. it falls on someone a bit unexpected to care for her and keep her safe. it all takes a different turn when someone from Zoey's past shows up at the House of Night. takes place after Hidden (contains spoilers) DONOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T RED HIDDEN! rate T for other characters
1. Chapter 1

**Stark ran in the door "Thanatos!" "Stark what is wrong?" Thanatos asked "its Zoey!" "Is she ok?" "I can't find her! I am worried!" he said "when did you hear from her last?" "Earlier, she said she needed to be alone and she left the room. That was almost four hours ago." He said "Kalona, fly overhead; see if you can spot anything out of the ordinary." "Yes ma'am." The immortal walked past stark. Kalona almost gave him a death stare. "Kalona! Hurry!" the high priestess yelled "sorry." Kalona ran off and then out the door. He took off into the sky and looked down. Stark looked back at Thanatos. "Was anything off about her when she left?" "No, she was just kind distracted. She said her head was hurting and she was stressed and needed to be alone for a few hours." He said "oh goddess," she walked over and looked out the window.**

**Kalona kept his eyes down and searched the school grounds. He sighed; all he needed to do was talk to Zoey. He spotted something by the temple. In the area no one would have seen her at ground level. "Zoey?" he flew down. He landed and walked over to the figure. It was a little girl, her eyes where closed and she seemed to be breathing heavily. "Hey" he knelt down and touched her back. "Are you ok?" he asked "huh?" the girl sat up and looked around "are you ok?" she looked at them, "I hurt" she said "come here" he picked her up and carried her back to the building "Kalona? Did you find her?" Thanatos walked over "I found her" he looked down at the child in his arms. "Oh dear. Bring her up steps." She said "ok" Kalona carried her up, the girl looked around. "Kalona, did you see Zoey redbird anywhere?" "No" he shook his head. The only girl I saw at this hour was her." He looked back at the child. "Did you find her?" stark ran up to him "no" Stark watched Kalona walk off.**

**Kalona laid the girl down on the couch, she looked at him. "Who are you?" he asked, the girl stay silent. "How can she not be on campus, she left her phone, her keys, her car!" Kalona turned his head "look, there is a chance someone she called picked her up and she is at her grandmother's house. I will call Sylvia to see if she is." The high priestess picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Yes hello Sylvia, it's me Thanatos." "Oh hello." "Is Zoey there by chance?" she asked "no, she mentioned coming by later but never did. I guess something came up." "No, she is missing." "Oh dear" "well, I will keep an eye out for her." "Thank you Sylvia, call if you get any information." She said.**

**Kalona kept looking into the eyes of the little girl. She looked away, "no" he whispered, she looked back. "Can you speak to us?" he asked "yes" she said, finally. "Stark, you take Aurox and go so search more on a ground view and in the buildings." Thanatos said "ok" the little girl kept her eyes locked with Kalona, "can you tell me who you are?" he asked "yes" she watched stark and Aurox leave. She looked "Kalona" she grabbed his hand "Zoey?" he asked "yes" the little girl said. "How?" "I don't know" she mumbled "Zoey, what do you remember?" Thanatos asked "I went for a walk, I felt some kind of sudden pain then I don't know." She pulled her knees to her chest. Kalona stared and then picked her up, "Thanatos, what do you think we should do with her?" "You have some kind of parental experience. You can take care of her can't you?" "I guess, but I have raised sons, not daughters." He said "well, there's not much difference." She said, "what about her grandmother?" "Do you have any idea what condition that old woman is still in? She can't! Now, take her to your chambers and give her a clean shirt. I will work on getting her some real clothing!" Thanatos said "fine." Zoey sighed, Kalona picked her up. To him she was basically weightless. And she looked away. "I won't hurt you." He said "yea right" she said "Kalona I will tell stark, till we find a way to reverse this I will say she is doing a temporary transferred to Italy." She said "ok."**

**Kalona carried her into his room and set her down, "give me a second." He said and walked over to the closet, he began going through his shirts. "Ah here we go." He tossed a black t shirt at her. "Ok" he looked away as she changed. "Ok, so why don't you go lay down. I have things I need to get done." "No" "oh goddess, just go to bed!" "No!" "Go to bed Zoey!" "NO!"**

**Kalona sighed, "Look, what will it take for you to go to bed?" she looked away. "Please don't do this…." She shrugged. "Look, I have worked to do. Please go to bed." He said "no!" Kalona sat down on the floor. "Damn it" he hissed. "Look, go to bed…. Or I WILL tie you to the couch!" he "yelled. The girl shrieked "Zoey, just go to bed please." She stared crying. "No Zoey wait!" She ran into the bath room and locked the door. "Come on Zoey, don't do this." He said "I'm sorry." The door stayed locked "fine" I said "just sleep in there then." He turned and walked over to the bed. He laid down, "Nyx, just let this be fixed soon. I have no idea how to even raise a daughter." He closed his eyes and rolled over. He laid there for a few minutes. He walked over to his desk and finished what paperwork he needed. And then walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. He changed and then went back to the bed he laid down and closed his eyes. **

**Zoey poked her head out, the small girl saw Kalona lying on the bed. She waited for him to talk or say something. Instead he just laid there. She walked over and climbed on the bed. "Kawona?" She whispered and she looked down. She decided not to wake him and just lay down under the blanket.**

_a/n: hey guys. this is the first chapter of this little fic. hope u enjoy it_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kalona woke up and looked over; Zoey was curled next to him. "Zoey?" he sighed "guess you finally came out." "Yea" she said suddenly. "Zoey?" she looked at him, her voice had really taken on the child like demeanor. "How long have you been up?" a clash of thunder made her squeak and she latched onto him "what is wrong?" "Storms are scary Kawona" she said "it's ok" she buried her head in the pillow next to him. "Don't cry." The immortal said "it's scary" she said "I won't let it hurt you; my job is to keep you safe." He said "ok?" she looked up at him "ok" he smiled and pulled the blanket over her, "just go back to sleep." He said "Kawona, I'm sorry." "About what?" he asked "earlier." "It's ok" he said, Kalona hugged her. "Daddy?" she asked "Zoey" he looked at her, "Kalona? Are you awake?" Thanatos knocked on the door "yes" he got up and walked over to the door. "Thanatos, you can come in." He said "thanks." The door opened and she walked in. "I got some cloths for her." She said "oh thanks." Kalona said "you're welcome."**

** Kalona took the bag from her "how is she?" "Good I guess, she is awake right now." He said "really?" "Yes" he turned to see Zoey sitting there in the bed. "She seems to be frightened of storms." "Yes it seems so." The high priestess said. "Kalona, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment." "Ok" he set the bags down and walked into the hall with her. "One of the warriors said that he heard you yelling at Zoey last night." "Yes sorry, she wouldn't get to bed." He said "I see, well try to be gentler with her." She said "alright I will." He sighed "this is a bit of a change for me; I have never raised a girl before." "Yes I know, just try to ok." He nodded "see you Kalona, "wait? What do I do about her during class?" "Just keep her with you, you can figure out something." She said "I guess." "Good night Kalona." He watched her walk off. **

**Stark paced around "hey calm down." Darius said "I can't, Zoey is a child, and I haven't seen her at all. I don't know if she is safe! What if she's not! What if Neferet got to her and killed her?" he said "calm down, we will head to school soon and you can look for her. Maybe you can even bring her back." Stevie Rae said. "Stevie Rae!" Rephiam ran in "Rephiam?! How? It's still daylight!" "I don't know" he smiled and kissed her. "I am wondering what I missed." He said "Zoey has been turned into a little girl and stark is acting like a girl." Aphrodite told him and then looked back at Stark. "You can really be a bitch" he said "stark, do not be an ass hole." Damien said "what about Zoey! Should is probably in danger!" "For now I think she is safe. I don't think we need to worry for now." Rephiam said. He looked at Stevie Rae "come on," he took her hand and walked off with her.**

**Zoey sat with the covers over her head, the door opened and Kalona came back in. "Zoey" he laughed "come here." He said and moved the blanket away. She looked at him "hey, I just wanted to say I am sorry about what I said earlier." He said "I forgive you." She said, "Now, let's get back to sleep, you'll be with me all day tomorrow and you can't come back to the room if you get tired." He said "ok" she said, Kalona got back in bed and pulled the blanket over himself. Zoey crawled near him "Kawona?" "Yes? He looked at her. "Can I sleep close to you?" "Yes" he let her lay down. "You ok?" he asked "yes" she nodded; "ok" he smiled "come her." He let her lay in his arms. The little girl snuggled and closed her eyes. "Good night Kawona" she said "good night Zoey" he said. **

**Zoey woke up "huh?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hey, you're awake." "Yea" she looked at him "come on, get up." She stared "you need to get washed up and dressed." He said coming over. "Ok" she got up and walked over to the bath room, "I put a towel on the toilet for you." "Thanks" she said, "call my name if you need anything." He said "ok" **

**Kalona walked into the class room, it was empty "Kawona." "Yes Zoey?" "What will I do all day?" she asked "well, I can set you some stuff up to draw if you want." "Ok" she said and smiled "you are a good girl." He said "thanks" he picked her up and set her on his desk. "Promise you will keep quiet during class for me." "I promise." She said "good," he hugged her. He felt like a father now. A real one, he had raised his sons but never truly cared for them. Zoey looked him in the eyes "Kawona?" "Yes?" He asked "I am sure Nyx is proud of you." She swung her legs. "I guess she is." He sighed "Zoey?" **

**Stark came in "stark!" she looked over. Her guardian stared into her eyes. "Zoey, come on!" he picked her up and turned to leave. "Put me down!" she screamed and kicked him, he dropped her. "EEK!" She hit the floor and gasped. Zoey crawled over to the immortal "what is going on?" Thanatos walked in, she looked at Kalona as he picked the little girl up. Stark growled and then looked at her. "What is he doing with her?!" He yelled and looked at us. "Kalona is caring for her, you never let me finish last night." She said "but- he is a monster!" He said "he is also the only person who has raised children." She said "oh. And those children turned out so well." He hissed "Kawona" she said and held onto the man, "Zoey, it is ok." He said, "Don't let me go" the child started crying. Kalona looked a stark "leave" he hissed "NO!" the guardian stared at him "put my girl down!" "She is a child now stark, for now it is best if Kalona raises her and keeps her safe." "I can't believe this!" he yelled and stormed out.**

_A/N: OMFG! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM DOING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO MUCH TO WRITE, TO MUCH! FINALS, WRITING, MY RELATIONSHIP** (NOT IN A BAD WAY) **AND ALL THE OTHER CRAP THAT COMES WITH SCHOOL! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS FANFIC. BYE BYE._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kalona finished making the bed on the couch. He put Zoey's comforter over the sheet. "Zoey" "yea Kawona?" she asked "there you go, all made up just for you." she smiled "Kawona" "yes?" he asked "can we play a game or something fun?" "Well what do you want to do?" he asked "can we go see Grandma?" "I guess." He picked her up and walked over to the window. He jumped into the sky. "Kalona" he stopped "Erebus?" He looked around, not seeing anyone he continued flying. When he reached Sylvia's house he landed and walked up to the door. "Grandma?" Kalona heard movements inside "Sylvia, are you up?" h knocked "come in dear." He opened the door and walked in with Zoey. "Oh dear." She looked over, "Grandma!" Kalona put her down, the child ran over. "I missed you." She said "I missed you too." Kalona smiled "this is a wonderful surprised." She said, Zoey climbed onto the couch. "Hello my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." She said "hi grandma" she hugged the old woman. "It brings me so much joy to see you again." She said, Zoey laid her head on the woman's lap. Kalona watched them, Sylvia rubbed her back. "Kalona, come sit." She said "ok" he walked over and sat on the floor. Zoey smiled at him "Kawona, thank you" "you are welcome."**

**Thanatos opened the door "Kalona I-" she looked around "great" she ran her hand through her hair and then sighed. "Kalona where the hell have you gone?" she said and looked around, a note was tacked to the wall on the other side of the room. She walked over and took it off. **

Hello Thanatos, if you see this note it means we are not back yet. I took Zoey to see her grandmother. She really wanted to go so I will see you when I get back.

-Kalona

**She sighed "oh Kalona" she groaned, "at least tell me over the phone or something." She walked over to the window, "you are proving to be a horrible warrior." She said, "Thanatos" "stark, are you alright?" "I came looking for Zoey" he said "I told you, Kalona will be taking care of Zoey for a while." "Yes but, are you sure this is safe. I mean I don't see her anywhere." "Kalona took her to go see her grandmother. Sylvia is well aware of what has happened." Stark stared "I still don't get why you trust him with this." He said "I know what I am doing and so does Kalona. Trust the goddess, she has her plans and she knows what she is doing." She said and stark sighed "Fine" he turned "I still don't trust him." He said "I can understand that." She said. Stark left the room.**

**Kalona smiled as Zoey sat in the floor. "Sylvia, forgive me for not asking. Are you doing alright?" he asked "yes" the old woman smiled "I am doing just fine." Zoey looked up "Kawona" "yes Zoey?" he looked down at her "I am thirsty." She said "well what do you want to drink?" he asked "just get her some water." Sylvia said. "Oh ok." Kalona stood and walked into the kitchen, I got a glass of water and walked back to Zoey. He handed her the glass and she drank. "Thank you" she smiled "you're welcome." "Kalona, do any of you know how this came about?" "No we don't." he said "when we do though, we will try to fix it." The old woman nodded. "Well, I hope it's soon." She said "me two." Kalona sighed "Kalona, I have to ask." "yes what is it?" he looked at her, "how are you so clear minded around Zoey right now?" she asked "I do not understand what you are saying." He said "well I expected you to be paying a bit more 'attention' to Zoey." "What exactly are you implying?" he asked "I think you can guess." She said "Sylvia, no I don't do that." He said "are you sure?" "I am sure" "Do what?" Zoey asked "nothing!" the girl whimpered "sorry, I didn't mean to yell." "It's ok" she said and climbed onto the couch, "I have no idea what would make you imply something that like." Kalona said "she's my granddaughter, I can't help but worry." "I swear to Nyx I won't hurt her." He said "ok" lights shined through the windows. "Now who could that be?" she walked over to the window. "Oh dear, Kalona, take Zoey back to the school." "Why is something wrong?" "It's her father." Kalona stared "what?" "I don't want him involved in this Kalona, both of you go!" "Ok" Kalona picked Zoey up off the floor and ran out the back. He took off into the sky.**

_A/n: ok so I need a name for her _father in this fanfic. So ummmm, help. Also Fallen is now up I know a few of you have been waiting for that. So go and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kalona landed in the window "Kalona" "Thanatos" he looked at her "you should have told me you were leaving." She said, Kalona shrugged and set Zoey down on the couch. "Kawona, why did we have to leave?" "I'll explain it later." He said "can you tell me?" Thanatos asked "no," "then what was it? Is Sylvia ok?" She asked "yes the old woman is fine. She did imply she thought I was a pedophile." "You kinda are." "I don't like little girls." "You were after a 16 year old girl." "Still not a pedophile." He said "whatever you say Mr. Pedobear." He turned around, stark stood in the door way. "Stark we have talked about this." Thanatos said "yes I know, but I am still going to come and check on her." He said "fine, do that, but I won't hurt her." He said, Kalona looked at Zoey as she curled up under her blanket. "Kawona, will you tell me a story?" she asked "yes," he walked over "Stark, let's go." Thanatos said "what?" "Come one Stark" she said and walked out of the room. Kalona looked back at the warrior. "Go" he said "I will know if you ever hurt her." He said "I won't" Kalona looked back down at Zoey.**

**"So what has brought you back to Tulsa, Bryan?" Sylvia asked, she poured a cup of tea. "Zoey" "ah yes, it has been quite a while since you were here." She said "yes, I can't get a hold of Linda, do you think you can get Zoey here?" "Well Bryan," she said "Zoey has been marked as a vampire." She said "What?" "She is going to the house of night now; they told me she was doing a temporary transfer to Italy for a while." "Do you know how long?" "No they didn't tell me." "What about Linda, is she doing well?" "She was murdered Bryan" "What?" he stared "I'm sorry." She said "is there any way I can get in contact with Zoey?" "With the different time zones, no I don't think so." She said "ok, thank you Sylvia" "I am sorry you came all the way here for such a disappointment" she said "it's fine, really." He sighed "it's my fault for leaving; I shouldn't have just abandoned them." He said. "What happened?" she asked "between me and Linda?" "Yes" **

**He sighed "she stopped wanting me around when we had the kids. She wanted constant attentions from me and from them. So when I started paying more attention to Zoey and her sister. She would get angry." "Oh dear," "I said I wanted a divorce and that I was going to take the children back east with me." He said "oh dear, I wish you could have, Zoey really has missed you." She said "yes I could guess that." He said "she said if I took them I would pay for it." He said "what?" "Remember when Zoey got sick and ended up in the hospital for three weeks?" "Oh yes, that was horrible." "Linda poisoned her with arsenic." "What?!" Sylvia stood "how could this have happened?" "She said, 'it will be much worse if you try to take them.' I decided their safety was too important to risk. I have dreamed of seeing them again." "Then go, see her sister. They are still at that house." "Thank you," Sylvia hugged him "here; give Zoey my phone number if you ever get in contact with her." "I will Bryan, trust me on that." "I do, thank you Sylvia."**

** He scribbled his number down and handed the paper to her. "It will be another few years before I can get back out here." "What?" "I don't have a well-paying job. I had to work two or three more just to make this work. He said "oh, you should have called; I would have for sure helped you." She said "no it's fine, I just wish I could say sorry to Zoey." Sylvia sighed "you know what; I didn't want you involved but get in the car. We are going to the house of night." She said "What?" "Just go damn it!" "Ok" she grabbed her keys. "Go go!" she said "ok" **

**Kalona stood in the hallway "look I don't care if you come to check on Zoey every once in a while. But you have to trust Kalona to take care of Zoey." "Yea sure! He's raised children! And look how they fucking turned out." He yelled "Thanatos" "Sylvia" Kalona stared "Grandma Redbird is everything alright?" "Yes, yes everything is fine. Is Zoey in the room" "yes but she just went to sleep." Kalona said "Sylvia I thought you said-" "Shush!" She said "Sylvia who is this?" Thanatos asked "he's Zoey's father." She said "he is?" Stark stared "yes" "is my daughter alright?" Bryan asked "yes" Kalona put his hand on the door, "come in, she is asleep though." Kalona opened the door. Bryan walked in "Where is she? Sylvia what the hell is going on?!" "Huh?"Kalona walked over to the couch. "Zoey, wake up." "It's morning?" she asked "no" "Zoey?" "Huh?" she looked past Kalona. "Daddy?" Bryan smiled "Zoey" "Daddy!" she ran over "I missed you daddy." She said "I missed you too my little redbird." He said and looked up at Kalona "what happened to her?" "We don't know yet." Kalona said "we are trying to figure it out." Thanatos said "daddy, I missed you so much." She said again "I missed you too." Kalona saw tears in his eyes. "Can I take her home with me? Please" "now, we are sorry but she is in danger while like this. She needs to be here with us." Thanatos said "oh." He looked down into Zoey's eyes "daddy, don't cry." She said "What is your name?" "Bryan" he said "well Bryan, there is a possibility we can give you a job here." Thanatos said "what?" Bryan stared "really?" "Yes" she said "thank you, oh thank you!" he stood "thank you so much!" he said "Daddy" "everything will be ok Zoey, its finally all going to be ok." **

_A/n: Hey guys, someone asked if I could do an alternate ending to How Hunted should have ended. Well if we are alive Saturday the 22nd I will. So yea. Thanks for reading, love u guys: P_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bryan sat there "Zoey, honey" "yes daddy?" She looked at him "I am so sorry for leaving you behind all this time." He said "its ok Daddy" she ran over and climbed onto his bed. "No I feel terrible; I never wanted this for you." He said, Bryan hugged his daughter. "I'm so sorry" he said "I love you daddy" she said "I love you too." He smiled "it's been so long." He said "Bryan" Thanatos walked in. "yes what is it?" he looked over "we need to find out your skill set, see what we can have you do." She said "thank you. "We can even set you up for a home." "I can't afford one." "Thanatos" "yes Zoey?" "Can I go live with my daddy?" "No, you need to stay here so we can protect you." Zoey frowned "Zoey, its ok." Her father said "I will be here every day. So I will be here for you." He held her close to him. "You are such a good girl. My little redbird I won't ever leave you again." He said "ok daddy." "Come on" Thanatos said she smiled "Kalona" "huh?" the immortal looked up from some paper work "yes priestess? We will be back in a bit." He nodded "ok" **

**Kalona laid Zoey down on the couch; the girl had always fallen asleep before he could get her to bed. "Good night" he said and pulled a blanket over her. "Sleep well" he grinned, the door opened "Zoey?" Bryan walked in "she is asleep" Kalona said "oh," he smiled and came over "she looks just like she did that day." "That day?" Kalona asked "when I left" "why would you leave?" "Linda threated their lives if I tried taking them away." He said and Kalona stared "I chose not to risk their lives." He put his hand down on her head and touched her face. "She poisoned Zoey one day while we were fighting over custody." Kalona looked at the man. "I wish I could have gotten her out, gotten them both out." "Both?" "She has an older sister." "Oh." Kalona looked back at the sleeping child. "Kalona, is it?" he asked "yes" the immortal nodded "so what will your job be around here?" "Maintenance" Bryan said, "I see" Zoey sucked her thumb and rolled over. "Father?" Kalona looked behind them "Rephiam, how are you?" the boy walked in and looked at the man. "Father I need to talk to you." The boy said "ok" Kalona walked out the door and closed it behind him; his son looked him in the eyes.**

**"Rephiam, is it not close to dawn?" "It is, but I have enough time." He said "ok, is everything alright?" he asked his son "yes, but father who was that man?" "Zoey's father," "what?" he stared "yes" Kalona nodded. "Sylvia brought him to see Zoey." The immortal said and he remembered what her father had told him. "Any idea what is wrong with her?" Rephiam asked "do you mean how this happened?" "Yes" Kalona sighed "no" Kalona leaned against the wall "what about that boy, stark. What is he up to?" "Trying to get Zoey out of here." Kalona groaned "something tells me he still isn't listening." The immortal said and Rephiam nodded "are you sure he won't try to get her?" "We will do our best," "ok" Kalona sighed "AH!" Kalona turned and ran back in the room "Zoey!" Kalona and Rephiam stared as Bryan held Zoey in his arms "its ok, it was just a dream." He said "daddy, please don't ever leave again." She begged "I won't" he whispered and Kalona came over "what is wrong?" "I think she had a nightmare." Bryan said, he ran his hand through her hair. "It's ok Zoey, I won't leave again" "thank you daddy." She said and snuggled into the blanket. Bryan tucked her in again "go on and sleep," he said and Kalona came over. "Good night Kawona." Zoey said "good night." He smiled**


	6. Chapter 6 Happy (late) birthday Zoey

**They all sat around the living room, Zoey looked at each of them. "Daddy?" "Yes sweet heart?" she smiled "Merry Christmas." She giggled "merry Christmas my little girl." Bryan said "also, happy birth day." Kalona smiled "oh yea" she smiled "Kalona watched Bryan hand her a small gift. The girl took it and tore the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Daddy" she smiled at the charm. It was in the shape of a heart. He put it around her neck, "for my special little girl." He said "thank you so much daddy" she smiled and giggled "you're welcome." he kissed her cheek. "Here" Kalona handed her a gift. She giggled "happy birth day Zoey" he said "thank you Kawona." He smiled, the girl tore the wrapping paper liked before, and Kalona watched her as she pulled the top off the box. "Wow." She pulled a small dress out, it was a pure white gown, fit for a girl her size. She giggled "it's really pretty," she said "yes, it is" Bryan smiled and looked at Kalona. "Thank you!" Zoey jumped up and ran over. "You're welcome" she hugged him. There was a knock at the door, Kalona stood and so did Darius and stark. Kalona slowly walked over to the door and opened it. "For goodness sake Kalona, I am no threat." A female voice spoke up, "Sylvia?" Bryan stood. "Hello Bryan." She walked past Kalona, "Grandma!" she giggled "hello my little** **u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." She said and picked the girl up. "Happy birthday" she said "merry Christmas grandma." "No, today is your birth day alone." Nyx stepped in "Nyx!"**

**Zoey ran over "Nyx," "hello my daughter." She said and knelt down "Nyx, what is wrong with Zoey?" Stevie Rae asked "Neferet has done this; unfortunately even I cannot fix this." She said "what?" Kalona stared "look, it is not permanent; she will be able to grow up again." "But that is twelve years!" "Yes I know." She said "Twelve years WE DON'T HAVE!" Kalona raised his voice. Zoey squeaked "I'm sorry Zoey" he said "ok" she whimpered "I want all of you to keep safe. And Kalona, do not let Zoey leave your side unless it can't be helped." The goddess said. Zoey looked at Kalona "Kawona?" "Yea Zoey?" he looked down at the Child "can I still come see daddy?" she asked, Kalona looked at Nyx for an answer. "As long as Kalona comes with." She said "yay" the little girl giggled "Nyx" Stark stood and walked over "I don't know if Kalona is the safest person to keep her?" "Yes I am stark. I understand why Thanatos chose to have him take care of her." She said and Zoey walked over to Kalona. "He's a monster!" stark yelled, Nyx closed her eyes "I know what he has done. I know what happened; you do not need to remind me." She said and looked down at Zoey "enjoy your birthday little one. Good bye all of you. Stay safe." The goddess turned "Nyx wait!" it was Damien who stood "yes Damien, what is it?" she smiled "Jack? How is he?" "He is well, and he misses you." He smiled "I am glad he is happy." "He told me to tell you he loves you." She said "tell him I love him two." She said "ok" he smiled "thank you goddess." She hugged the boy "you're welcome." Nyx turned and walked out the door. It closed quickly behind her.**

**Bryan sat there motionless, no one had thought about him being in the room. "Who was she?" he asked finally. "She was Nyx" Kalona answered. Zoey stared at her father and then at Kalona. "Nyx?" "She is our goddess Bryan." Thanatos answered "she called Zoey her daughter." Sylvia looked at him "Nyx is a mother to all Vampires. She is our creator and mother. She cares for her children but doesn't interfere with her choices." Thanatos answered him, Zoey looked around, she was just a small child now and she seemed frightened. "What else don't I know?" "Bryan, I think its best you don't." Sylvia told him. "NO! I want to! What has been going on! What is this crap about protecting Zoey?" he stared at the group. "Look, this might be hard for you to swallow." "But?" "Someone is trying to kill Zoey." Stark said "someone wants to kill my daughter?" "Yes" Kalona sighed "she needs to be kept safe till she grows up or we somehow find a way to change her back to her former self." The immortal said. "Ok, well why did he call you a monster? And while we are on the subject, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Kalona flinched "Kalona is a winged immortal." Stevie Rae said quickly. "Immortal?" he asked "yes" he looked down at his youngest Daughter. "As for the monster part, it has to do with my past. And that I do not wish to speak about." He said. "Well this has been a crazy evening. Can we just get back to enjoying it?" Stevie Rae said, Rephiam nodded "alright." Bryan walked back to the couch and sat down. Zoey ran over and he picked her up. Kalona smiled, a flash of light caught his attention. Stevie Rae had taken a picture. She giggled "what was that?" he asked "it's just a picture." She said "ok"**

**Zoey giggled as her father twirled her around. "Daddy" "yes?" "I love you!" she said and Kalona opened his eyes and stretched. They were the only three left in the apartment. The other had gone back to the school. "I love you too my little redbird." He told her and set her down. She had changed into the dress Kalona had given her. "She looks like a princess, doesn't she?" Kalona asked "yes" Zoey yawned and sat down on the floor. "I best take her back now. She seems tired." He said "ok" Kalona picked her up and he smiled. "Good bye Bryan." He said "good bye both of you." Bryan said and he kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Good night my pretty princess."**

A/N: hey guys, I meant to get this out yesterday as a true b-day chapter for Zoey. Sorry also Houseofnightfan inquired about Fallen not being on my profile. Well, it's not going to way I want it. So I am starting from scratch. That way I can make it better. Sorry guys. Maybe I can do that again another time. But I would rather do it differently. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kalona watched the little girl as she ran around in the grass, the seasons were passing quickly and spring was already arriving at the school. Kalona had worked with her father to determine she was around six years old. The little girl was still running around in her little white dress he had made for her. "Kawona!" she ran over "yes?" he knelt down "Look!" she opened her hands to reveal a small insect. The butterfly flapped its wings before flying off. "Awww" she said "its ok" Kalona smiled "it was beautiful, and it needed to be let back into the world." The immortal couldn't doubt that she was changing his heart. "Hey" Bryan walked over "Daddy!" she hugged him. "Hello my little redbird" he said "Bryan, how are you?" Kalona asked "I am well" he said and smiled "I will probably be able get custody of my son Kevin." "That is good." Kalona smiled "yes, I have a court date tomorrow so I need to ask Thanatos for the day off." "I am sure she will allow it." Kalona looked at Zoey "I love you daddy." "I love you too" he smiled.**

**Kalona tucked Zoey in as he did every day. She would snuggle up with the doll and then ask for a story sometimes. "Kawona?" "Yes Zoey?" "Can I sleep in your bed with you?" she asked "why, aren't you comfortable here?" he asked "yes but I am scared." He raised and eye brow "of what?" he asked "of the mean bull." She said "mean bull?" "Yes, this bull keeps popping up and scaring me." She said "what does this bull look like?" he asked "its white with red eyes and it smells really really bad." She said "oh, where is this bull appearing?" "In my dreams." She said and Kalona let out a deep sigh. "Ok" he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She looked up "thank you Kawona" he smiled "you're welcome." He laid her down and tucked her in. she smiled "good night." "Good night little one."**

**Bryan walked into the court room "dad" he looked over; Kevin was sitting on his grandmother's lap. He smiled "hello Kevin"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kalona flew through the sky "Kalona!" the voice roared "Erebus," he stopped and hovered over the school. Erebus approached him "I told you to leave!" "And I said no" Kalona said "and tell me Erebus, where can I go and take my children? Where is the perfect location to care for my sons and keep them from human eyes and they still have their freedom to fly?" the immortal growled "NOWHERE! MY SONS WONT BE SAFE ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" he yelled Erebus narrowed his eyes. "You are playing with Fire." He said "Leave me alone Erebus!" Kalona said "Kalona be careful where you tread! You are still the same as ever." "Go to hell Erebus!" Kalona snapped "Kalona, you don't fully understand what is going on." "Leave me alone" the immortal snapped and flew off.**

**Kalona landed in the window, Darius looked up at him "she woke up earlier and asked where you were." He stood from the chair. "Ok" Kalona walked over and put his hand on the girls head. "You may go" he said and looked at the warrior. "Ok" Kalona sighed and looked down at the girl. She opened her eyes "Kawona?" she got on her knees. "Yes little one?" "I miss daddy." "He will be here tomorrow." "Ok" Kalona hugged her, "now get back to sleep." He laid her down and tucked the blanket around her. She snuggled under the blanket "thanks Kawona." "You're welcome." He smiled "Kawona" "yes?" she looked him in the eyes "wove you Kawona." The immortal gasped, he didn't know what to say. "Go to bed Zoey." He walked over to his bed. **_'Would she still love me even when she turned back into an adult? Would I have a chance with her?' _**he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. **

_(Kalona walked through the field. The wind rushed against him. "Dreams have a tendency to be odd." He said and walked on and looked around, the wind kept blowing as he arrived at a door. His heart picked up and felt horrible. Kalona opened the door and walked in. he looked around. There was a row of metal tables and the smell of blood. He coughed and wanted to vomit. "What is this place?" he hisses "Kalona" he looked around "Zoey?" "Kalona" he walked down the row to the final table against the wall. "Kalona….." he moved the sheet away and looked into the eyes of the dead body. _**"ZOEY!")Kalona sat up and looked around, the alarm was blaring. "Kawona!" he looked down at Zoey. She tried to turn it off; Kalona took the clock from her and hit the button. The alarm stopped and he put it on the table next to the bed. "Are you ok?" he asked "yes" Kalona sighed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zoey sat on the mat in Kalona's class. She watched the immortal as he moved with swift movements. The little girl looked down at the drawing. She smiled and went back to drawing. The door to the class opened "Zoey" "huh?" she looked over "Zoey, come" she stood and walked out the door. She looked around "hello?" she looked back at Kalona. He still had his back to her. She turned her head, the red head walked towards her "Zoey" "go away" she said "come here you little bitch!" she hissed, Zoey backed up to run and get to Kalona. Neferet grabbed her hair and drug her back into the Shadows. "KAWONA!" she screamed.**

**The immortal turned around, he saw her "Zoey!" She screamed for him. He ran out "NO!" He tried to grab her leg. The shadow of darkness disappeared. He was on his knees, "Zoey" he whispered "I failed" he whispered and Kalona looked down. "How could I fail?!" "Kalona?" "She got her" Thanatos stood beside him "there is still time." She said "I don't know if there is." He said "I failed, what kind of warrior am I? She is going to die and it's my fault!" He screamed "my fault!" Kalona smashed his fist into the floor. If he wasn't an immortal it would have shattered his hand. "There is still time! If we find her we can save Zoey." Thanatos said "get up Kalona." She said. She slapped her across the face "I SAID GET THE FUCK UP!" she screamed, some of the students stood on awe of them. Thanatos stared down at him. He stood "get away from me." He hissed. He walked past her out the hall way. The immortal used his sword to break the window out. The glass shattered, Kalona took off into the sky.**

**He flew over the forest, he was doing his best to find them "I'm so sorry Zoey" he said "this is my Fault!" he screamed. "I was suppose the protect her!" he growled. Kalona felt it, the dark power. "There!" he flew down and hid in the brush. He saw Zoey lying in a circle. Neferet stood there smiling. **_'Oh goddesses please don't let me be too late.' _

**Thanatos sat in the car, "how will we find them" she looked at Bryan "Kalona is my warrior, I can track him." She said "really?" she looked at Bryan. "Yes, and are you sure you can do this?" "Zoey is my daughter, I need to keep her safe." She smiled "yes, but can you use a sniper rifle as well as you say?" "ex-military ma'am, so was my father." He said "I was deployed when Zoey was little. When I returned I discovered they had moved and I couldn't get in contact with Linda." He said "Darius! Stop, this is it, we will need to track through the woods." "We?" the warrior asked "you stay here, we will go" he said. Bryan got out of the car "just point the way." He said "just go straight into the woods." She said "Thank you" Bryan grabbed the bag of ammo and closed the car door. He walked into the woods "Bryan" Darius ran after him "I have to go further away to get a good spot." Bryan said. "Ok" Darius nodded.**

**Kalona landed in the brush and looked at what was going on. Zoey opened her eyes "look that's awake." Neferet walked over "look at you, pitiful, helpless, weak." Neferet laughed "just how I wanted you." Kalona watched Neferet pull a knife from a bag. "It is your blood that will start the revolution." She said, Neferet approached the girl. Kalona lunged from brush and knocked her to the ground. "You basterd!" she screamed and cut into his arm. He spun and grabbed her arm and threw her into a tree. Neferet looked up and smiled. "You should have gotten her first." Kalona turned. The darkness had taken on a human form and was in the circle with Zoey. "Kalona!" it picked her up "no!" he tried to run. The strings of darkness latched on and kept him still "NO!" Neferet laughed "some protector, she is going to die." She said and smiled. Kalona sobbed "I can't do it" she said "Kalona!" Darius came running through the woods, he drew his sword. "Damn you both!" She hissed at them, Kalona still didn't move. The darkness held strong, his sword clanged to the ground. "Awww, have you given up?" She tapped the side of his face. "Don't you see you ar-"**

**Bryan pulled the trigger on the riffle. It whizzed through the air into the darkness. It reeled back and dropped Zoey "go on, picked her up again, I fucking dare you!" he said, Bryan reloaded the rifle and aimed it for the woman. "Now for you." He said, Neferet looked around "you brought someone with a gun?" she sighed. "smart." The darkness lost its grip on Kalona. He was free. He looked over at Zoey; she lay in the grass, motionless. He ran over and grabbed her "Zoey?" he touched her arm and she rolled her head "Ka-Ka-Kalona?" she whispered "its ok" he pulled her out of the circle and into his arms. He gave her to Darius. "Keep her safe, I will take care of Neferet." He said "ok" Darius ran back to the car "Thanatos, unlock the door!" The high priestess let him in. he laid Zoey on the seat "where is Kalona?" "Still fighting." He said. "Ok" Thanatos put a blanket around her. "I'll go back and help him." Darius took back off into the woods.**

**Kalona put the blade to her throat. "You think you are clever?" she laughed; the darkness picked him up and tossed him through the woods. His back hit the car, "Kalona!" Zoey screamed, Thanatos put her hand over her mouth. Neferet smiled "face it Kalona, you are weak without the darkness." She said walking out of the woods. Kalona looked at her "I am not weak; it's not the darkness that made me strong. It was the darkness that made me weak." He said and stood, "it's up to those who stand in light to fight. To show how weak the darkness is." Kalona said "then show me!" she laughed, "if the light is so powerful, SHOW ME HOW!" she screamed at him. Kalona's wings unfurled "I will" Kalona lunged at her and slashed her chest. Bryan cocked the riffle; his finger went to the trigger. "Keep her still Kalona" he whispered. He pulled the trigger.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kalona laid back in bed, Zoey was curled up Next to him. "Kawona" "yes little redbird?" he smiled and she hugged him. "Are you gonna be ok?" "Yes I will" "yay" she snuggled up to him. He smiled down at her. The door opened and Bryan walked in and smiled "daddy!" she ran over and hugged him. "I missed you daddy" "I missed you too." They smiled at each other, the little girl hugged her father "I love you daddy" "I love you too my little redbird." Bryan put her down "How are you feeling Kalona?" "Better, thank you for asking." He said "that is good." Bryan sighed "I will be heading home, I will see you two tomorrow" "Bye Daddy" Bryan hugged the girl "good night Zoey" he said and left.**

**Kalona was awoken by a hand shaking him "huh?" "Kalona Wake up!" he opened his eyes and looked at Zoey. "WHAT?" he stared "you are back to normal!" he smiled "yea" she smiled "can you help me get out of these cloths." "Sure, get the scissors and bring them over to me." He said. She got up and went over the desk and took the scissors out. She walked over and gave them to him. He worked at the nightgown. It had become very small on her. He watched the dress fall of and then her underwear. He smiled "you can wear one of my shirts" he said "thanks" she walked over to his dresser and pulled a t shirt out. She slipped it over her body. Kalona smiled and she looked back at him and blushed. He grinned at her "come back over." He said "ok" she walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. "What is it?" she asked "is it wrong to stare into your beautiful eyes?" she blushed "I guess its ok." Kalona pulled her down and into his arms. "We will go see Thanatos tomorrow." He said "ok" she laid her head on his chest, Kalona rubbed her back. "I think Nyx would be proud of your actions." Zoey said "yea"**

**Kalona laid there, Zoey was breathing softly. Kalona could tell she was asleep, he intended to keep it that way. His mind flashed back **(Kalona you will always be weak!" Neferet yelled and stepped closer. The bullet whizzed into her head. The blood splashed his face and Kalona stood there. He just stared; he heard footsteps from the woods. He looked up; Bryan came out carrying a rifle.)**Kalona sighed, that was a moment he never would forget. They were lucky he had been there that night. Kalona looked down at Zoey. He sighed **_'now that she is back to normal she will want to be with stark.' _**he thought. Kalona closed his eyes and went back to sleep.**

**a/N: so almost done, hope u guys enjoyed it. R&R please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kalona lay back in bed; he was still healing from the Darkness and could barely walk. The door opened and Zoey came in with a tray of food. "Hey" she came over "well, it looks like my cute little nurse is back." She blushed "real cute Kalona" she walked over and set the tray on his lap. "Thank you" he said, Zoey smiled, she leaned in "Kalona" "yes my little redbird?" he whispered. She kissed him "Kalona, I think I love you" she said "I love you two and Zoey, you changed my heart. I am so grateful for that." She smiled.**

**A few days had passed and Kalona was able to get around, but nothing more. He couldn't fight or anything. So warriors were doing most of the teaching. He sat at the desk, the door opened and Thanatos walked in "how are you doing Kalona?" "Not that good, I can walk now and I can handle everything. But I want to fly and I still don't think I am in the condition do that." He sighed "yes, but I am sure soon you will." Kalona sighed.**

**Zoey sat at the lunch table with her friends, "so Z, how is Kalona doing?" "Better, he is back to teaching some." She said "really?" "Yea" she looked at Stevie Rae, "so do you remember much from being a kid?" "Yes I do actually." She said "really?" Damien stared "yes, I remember stark getting angry at Kalona, my birth day, a lot actually." She said "are you gonna be alright Z?" "yes I think so" she smiled it's gonna be hard readjusting but I think I can." She said "Zoey." "Dad" she looked over "it is so good to get to meet you like this." He said and kissed her forehead "but you will always be my little girl." She smiled "I love you dad" she stood and hugged her father. "I love you too." He said, Bryan sighed "I am so glad that I could track Sylvia down. You have no idea how much I have missed you three." He told her "I missed you dad." "Zoey?" Stark walked in. "stark?" she whispered, her mind flashed back a few days. She had said she loved Kalona. What was she to do about stark? She backed up "Zoey, I was so worried" he ran over and hugged her. "Stark, I uh need to talk to you alone" she said "oh sure," she walked out with him. The walked into the hall way, "look, stark I know you love me." "Yes of coarse Z." he smiled "Stark, I don't love you." "What?" he grabbed her arm. "Zoey" "Stark let me go" she said "come on, of coarse you love me." "No I don't" she pulled away, "I don't love you!" she said.**

**Kalona woke up to a knock at his door. "Now who can that be?" he walked over "Kalona, are you awake?" his eyes widened. He realized it was Zoey. He quickly opened the door "hey, are you ok?" "No" she shook her head "what's wrong?" she walked in "can I stay in here for a few days?" She asked "oh yes of course." He said, "Thanks" she walked over to the couch and laid down. "Are you feeling ok?" he walked over and knelt down. He smelt it, "blood?" he whispered, "Zoey are you hurt?" he asked "no" he pulled her into his arms. "Kalona, can fledgling's have-" she gulped "have what?" he asked. "A period?" "I have never heard of a fledgling having-" his eyes widened "oh you are having- Why didn't you tell me?" he asked "I didn't know how." "Oh dear, um well I can't explain it." He said "do you think I might be rejecting the change?" She whispered "I don't know" he shook his head. Zoey buried her head in the pillow "come on, lay down and rest." He said, Kalona picked her up and laid her on the bed. He pulled the blanket over her and laid down himself. "Love you" he said "I love you too." He smiled, "I don't think you should worry." He said "you're right; it might just be my body readjusting." "Yes I think that is it." He put his arm around her and they snuggled. The immortal whispered sweet nothings to her until she fell asleep.**

**_The end_**


End file.
